


Some Sunny Day

by Bill_Cipher666



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Also is this title really awesome or really boring, Dippers journal is actually canon according to the real life journal three and the graphic novel, I update whenever I can but I am busy and have no time in my life I will try and update once a week, Ok I have been wanting to do this for a really really long time, Stan and Ford keep a journal together, Tell me what you think, This headcanon is amazing and no one can convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Cipher666/pseuds/Bill_Cipher666
Summary: We'll meet againWe'll meet againDon't know whereDon't know whenBut I know we'll meet again some sunny dayKeep smiling throughJust like you always doTill the blue skies drive the dark clouds far awaySo will you please say "Hello"To the folks that I knowTell them I won't be longThey'll be happy to knowThat as you saw me goI was singing this songWe'll meet againDon't know whereDon't know whenBut I know we'll meet again some sunny day





	1. Chapter one

It was that time of year again, the days were getting longer, the sun was getting hotter, and the mosquitoes were out in clouds. Yup, summer had definitely started. So why was there still school going on? Dipper checked his watch. Only 3 days, 1hour, 12 minutes, and 37 seconds till vacation began, but who's counting? He yawned, ordinarily he enjoyed school. But now the teachers had fallen into the trap that they had every year. Review. Going over and over the same material that they had just spent all year on. Just so they could fill up the time before school ended. And after going over concepts, they had meaningless papers and problems to do. The end of year testing eas done so why were there still assignments. His mind wandered to more interesting things, like Gravity Falls. It had been nine months since that incredible summer. He missed all of his friends, Wendy, Soos, even Robbie. He would not have to wait long to see them again though. His parents had taken note of their experiences (that had been seriously edited) and had decided to send them back for the summer, much to the delight of both him and Mabel. 

They had managed to communicate with Stan and Ford, with much difficulty, and had made plans for both of them to return to the Mystery Shack for the duration of the visit. Dipper had already started to pack his suitcase. He was waiting to put his journal in last, in case of some last minute strange incident. But for the most part, the blue book was empty, not many things happened in Piedmont California. He took it out of his bag and stared at the silver pine tree. What had that symbol meant? What did the Zodiac do?

Luckily, that would never be found out. The dream demon had been destroyed and would never bother him again. Yet a lingering feeling of burning curiosity still tingled within him.

Mabel laid her head on the desk bored out of her mind. The teacher was blabbing on about some math concept that she still did not understand. Stupid 8th-grade math. Soon it would be over though and she would be reunited with her girlfriends, Candy and Grenda. She had been texting them throughout the year, but it was not the same. She was excited to be going back to the town that she had grown to love so much. In just a few days she would see her Grunkle Stan again! She had missed him so much and had been terrified when he had temporarily forgotten her. That stupid Dorito had caused them all so much grief. Mabel was glad that she would not have to see him again.

Ford finished the paragraph and then shut the book. It was a deep maroon and had 2 curious marking on in, at the top a crescent, by it was the name Stan in gold letters. Under that, there was a six-fingered hand with "Ford" beside it. On the spine were the words " The adventures of Stan-O-War 2. This book marked a new beginning in the brother's relationship. Over the year, Ford had tried his best to make up the mistakes he had made over his many years. In this trip they had both gotten their dreams, Stan had gotten the adventure with his brother. And Ford had gotten a study of the oddities of this world. They had just finished driving away a huge sea monster. Stan had punched it and Ford had thrown a spear. He had just done a sketch in their journal along with a list of observations that he would go over later. Stan was sitting down near the wall of the boat. This trip had meant a lot to him when they were children, and Ford felt that it was crucial for this to happen. It meant that Stan would give him anouther chance. This had almost never happened. Fords stubbornness and grudges almost lost him the chance to do anything. And Stanley had almost paid his life and memories for it. Just to overcome a problem that Ford had got himself into in the first place.

Well, it was probably time to start going to Oregon so they could meet the twins at Gravity Falls. It was summer again and both Stan and Ford were looking forward to seeing their niece and nephew again. And this time their summer would be 100% dream demon free.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper climbed onto the bus. He pulled his suitcase up with some difficulty. It was finally happening. He was going back to Gravity Falls. It was only a six-hour drive. He beckoned for Mabel to follow him to the back while she was obliviously chatting away with the bus driver. He had originally objected to Waddles, but seeing who they were and remembering from the end of summer, he had welcomed them all on shakely. They climbed onto their seat that they had always gone on, the very back. As they passed the sign saying "Come Back Soon" they cheered. It had been many many months since they had seen something strange, and they were sure that soon they would be back with the weird and unexplained.

Stan finished the final preparations on the boat and then stood back to look at his work. They were going to leave the boat at this place for at least 3 months, and they did not want anything broken or stolen. Ford drove up and honked. So he had found the "Stanley-Mobil". Stan was not sure he could manage to do even that. Thirty years out of the loop had made it hard for Ford to do, well, anything. The first time he had been in a real city, he had pulled out a gun and started to shoot whatever made loud noises. He called heavy metal or rap music "Devil Sounds" Basically he was just old and was having a hard time adjusting to his dimension. Out at sea, it had been better. Just Stan, Ford, the ocean, and all the giant sea monsters that attacked them on a daily basis. Good times.

After 2 naps, 3 games of "Bus Treasure Hunt" and 6 sessions of staring blankly out the window, they were finally there. A sign saying "Welcome to Gravity Falls" zoomed past. They were back. Mabel ran off the bus squealing with joy. Dipper got off at a more reasonable speed, dragging both his and Mabel's suitcases. When he finally climbed down the steps to the dusty ground, there was a surprise waiting. 

Wendy, Tambry, Robbie, Nate and Lee, Thompson, Grenda, and Candy were out waiting for them with a huge sign (Evidently made by Candy and Grenda due to all the glitter) that read. "Welcome back Dipper and Mabel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mabel screamed again and ran to her friends. Dipper went up awkwardly to Wendy.

"Uhhhhh hey, long time no see, right?" Inwardly he cursed himself, why had he said something so stupid? He wanted to shrivel up and disappear. Wendy wou-

"How's it going man?" Wendy asked holding up her hand to high five.

He clapped it. "Things are going ummm great, uhhhhhhhh how are you?"

"Well, I haven't flunked out of high school yet, which is a miracle, I hate school. And my dad is hounding on me to get my license. I really don't want to have to study for the test and, heck, I haven't even gotten my permit yet. Aw man, what am I saying, let's go to The Shack, Soos is waiting for yall."

Wendy led Dipper along the path. Tampry and the rest dispersed and Mabel called out that she was going to go with her friends. He was alone, WITH WENDY!! Ok play it cool, be cool.

Dipper tripped on a root and fell flat on his face.

"Hey, you alright dude?" Wendy asked helping him up.

"Everything cool, I mean I'm ok" Dipper stammered. Change the subject, QUICK.

"Uhhh so, is Stan and Ford here yet?"

Wendy paused. "I don't think so, you probably beat him here."

They arrived at the Mystery Shack.

"I should probably get back to my job, the Shack had gotten way more popular since The Incident."

Dipper stared confused. Wendy leaned in confidingly. 

"That's what we call Weirdmaggeten since the 'Nevermind All That' act."

Oh, that made sense. Everyone wanted to pretend it didn't happen. Wendy ran off to go back to her post. Dipper followed, ready to get moved back into the attic. After all this time, Gravity Falls still felt like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did I get Wendy right? I had to redo this chapter like six times. She is really hard to write. I feel like she is still OOC. Oh, wells I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

They finally arrived. Stan parked the Stanley-Mobil by the Shack. By the looks of it, Dipper and Mabel had arrived first. Stan and Ford walked into their old home. It was packed with many people. The place had changed a lot, most of the attractions were different, although the classic "Worlds Most Distracting Object" still was in its place. The new "Mr. Mystery" otherwise known as Soos was leading people on a tour effectively scamming them of their money. Wendy was cleaning up after the tourists. And Melody was at the cash register trying to get through the long line of people at the gift shop.

The Shack itself also looked very different. Most of the windows had been replaced with clear regular glass. The old carpet was replaced with a rug that was 100% triangle free. Anything at all resembling an Illuminati was gone. There was even a sign that banned Cool Ranch Doritos. Despite there attempts to sound normal, no one had quite gotten over Weirdmaggeton. 

They stood awkwardly for a few minutes not knowing what to do until Soos finally noticed them.

"Hey dudes!" He said excitedly. He then shooed everyone out, closing early.

Soos gestured for them to follow him to the living room. The old chair had been removed replaced with two couches. They both sat down. Soos asked them about their adventures and for a few hours, that's what they talked about. Dipper quietly joined them after a few minutes. Mabel was not there. Huh, that was odd. Stan waited for Ford to finish telling them about the time that they had gotten stuck in the Bermuda Hexagon. When Ford took a breath, Stan cut in.

"Hey, where's Mabel?"

Dipper shrugged. "She ran off with Candy and Grenda awhile ago."

Stan nodded slowly. Worry was leaking into his mind. He tried to dismiss his fears. Bill was dead, there was no way that she would get hurt. But no matter what he did, he just got more and more scared. Just when he was about to get up and look for her, she burst into the living room. 

"Mabels here!!!" she yelled. 

"Oh, there you are sweetheart." Stan got up and gave her and Dipper affectionate noogies. 

"I haven't seen you gremlins in forever, hows it been"

Mabel then started excitedly telling him all about her school year. Not that there was very much to tell. Piedmont California was not the most interesting place in the world. Dipper interjected now and then to correct or clarify.

It was wonderful to be back with the rest of his family. Things may have changed, but most of it for the better. This summer was going to be even greater than the last. He could spend more time with Dipper and Mabel, and he did not have to lie to them anymore. Best of all, he had his brother back.


	4. Awaking

All of his world was pain. It had been a big risk he had taken. It had almost gotten him killed. He would have died anyway, so in his moment of desperation he had reached for help

NRUTER YAM I TAHT REWOP EHT I NRUB OT EMOC SAH EMIT YM LTOLOXA

It had worked. Not only had Bill Cipher been pulled from the brink of destruction, but Stanley Pines had been saved from total nonbeing. Bill had accidentally saved one of the people that could kill him. That could easily be remedied.

He was weak though. Pain attacked him so much now. It was no longer funny. He cried out again and again. But it lessened. He was getting stronger. Slowly he was getting his power back. For now, he was trapped. If he strained hard he could see through Stanley's eyes. For a while, all he could see was the ocean. Recently, however, something had changed.

They were back in Gravity Falls.

Bill was trapped again.

The unicorn spell had been powerful indeed. 

Years ago, when Bill had first tried to start Weirdmagetton, the natives had just barely stopped him. They drew up the zodiac wheel so that when Weirdmagetton eventually came, the people that they needed would know what they needed to do. To keep the destruction at a minimum they also planted unicorn hair all around the town.

It kept all weirdness from escaping the town. Including Bill and his friends.

Old Fordsy had tried to convince him that this was some science junk. But it had clicked later when Bill was recovering that it was ridiculous. An "Equation" to lower the blockade. That had sounded like a spell.

When Bill figured out what spell it was he knew the counter-incantation. Not that it would do him any good at the moment, only a descendant of one of the original casters could break the barrier.

Once he escaped this pathetic prison of a body, he would find someone to manipulate. Then he could break that silly protective shield. Then he could restart Weirdmagetton. The rift was out there someplace. A break between dimensions cannot be sealed so easily. He would find it before Sixer. He would destroy the people of the prophecy. He would take over this dimension and have some fun. He would again have a physical body, and not a weak human one, no he would have the one that he lost in the destruction of his home dimension.

Bill would rule once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so before the show ended, I had a theory that the thing keeping Bill from escaping gravity falls was unicorn hair. You can rip this headcanon out of my cold dead fingers HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sixty degrees that come in threes  
> Watches from within Birch Trees  
> Watched his own dimension burn  
> Misses home and can´t return  
> Says he´s happy, he´s a lier  
> Blame the arson for the fire  
> If he wants to shirk the blame  
> He´ll have to invoke my name  
> One way to absolve his crime  
> A different form, a different time

Dipper entered the forest. It had been a week since he had arrived. Due to reunions and the crowds that had come to the Shack, he had not had any time to go off on his own. It was nice to see friends and all, but he really needed to find some mystery. Something on his own. Ford had found all this amazing stuff, and he had taken Dipper along with him. But Dipper wanted to prove that he could do something on his own, that he could document an anomaly without any help. He hadn't even brought Mabel. Despite the drama of the past summer, they remained close. But something had changed. Nothing bad, but, Mabel had stopped staying behind and started to do her own thing. She went to parties without forcing Dipper to come along. When Dipper wanted to go to the library and research, Mabel did not always go with him.

It was not like they were growing apart. It was more like they knew that they were very different people and they did not want to make to other unhappy. Dipper had stopped trying to get her interested in the unknown. Mabel had asked, not demanded him to participate with her friends.

Anouther thing had also changed. A really nice change. Mabel had started to think of him too. In the last adventure of the summer, Mabel had been lost in the multiverse for a few hours. She would not divulge any details of what had happened during her time there. She had apologized after though. Dipper had been frustrated the entire summer because of Mabel. She had been selfish and self-centered most of the time. Dipper had given up a lot to let Mabel have her way. But when he had seen her right out of the multiverse, she had apologized and given him his journal. That journal had meant a lot to him. He had thought of making one, with a four in the hand. But that had not felt right. That adventure was over. It was time to have his own.

Dipper continued to walk in the forest, making his way through the paths that he had wandered so many times. It was different this time. Last year he had no problem navigating, now, however, he was having trouble. Branches were hitting him in the face. He had to duck and maneuver to avoid injury. Maybe it was better to be shorter. He had grown quite a bit over the year and was now three inches taller then Mabel, a fact that she did not like one bit.

Dipper finally found the clearing that he wanted. Setting his pack down, he began to prepare the traps he had planned. After the nets and pit were set up, he set up twenty-four motion-activated cameras all over. Knowing that he was going to get a lot of pictures, he had managed to set each of them up with three rolls of film. With this, went all of his allowance for the month. But it would be worth it when he caught something to study.

Leaving the area to avoid scaring away potential anomalies, he picked up his now empty pack. He started to wander a path that he had not yet taken. He stopped every few minutes to make a marking. It would not be a good idea to get lost. He went deeper and deeper. Mountains that were previously in the distance now loomed above him. Near the base, was a cave. Now this being Gravity Falls, there was no way that Dipper would not explore this.

He entered it, noting that there were no dropping or scratches. In fact, the cave seemed to perfect to have been made in nature. All of this made Dipper even more curious. He got out his flashlight as the sunshine got dimmer and dimmer. The cave was odd. There were no stray rocks around, the floor, walls, and ceiling were smooth with no blemishes. And it was empty, too empty. It was long and thin. Dipper could not see the far end. He kept walking, mentally making observations to add to his journal later. Not that there was much to note, other than the absence of things to note. The cave was completely featureless. As he kept walking, the small dot of light that was the cave entrance got so small, that it disappeared completely. But he kept walking, he needed to get the end of this, even if it was just a blank wall. He needed to finish his exploration. His flashlight suddenly caught something. The end of the cave! He walked faster until he was jogging. It was so close. He was almost there. And then he arrived. 

And a blank wall met him. Nothing. There was nothing. He had wasted this trip and his time. And now he was going to walk all the way back with nothing to show. He kicked the wall in anger.

But just as he was about to turn to leave, words started to appear in the stone. Etched as if they were there for years. They read:  
Sixty degrees that come in threes  
Watches from within Birch Trees  
Watched his own dimension burn  
Misses home and can´t return  
Says he´s happy, he´s a lier  
Blame the arson for the fire  
If he wants to shirk the blame  
He´ll have to invoke my name  
One way to absolve his crime  
A different form, a different time

Dipper read them confused, then he fumbled opening his journal writing them down. Then, as he finished, they disappeared. He looked closer, pounding on the wall. A whooshing noise met his ears. He turned and saw the cave entrance getting closer. The dot of light growing big, and then huge. And suddenly it went past him. The sudden daylight temporarily blinded him. Once he could see, he spun around and saw the mountains. But the cave was missing. Like it was never there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA Cliff hanger


End file.
